


Boppin' Bells

by seirensen



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/F, Mistletoe, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seirensen/pseuds/seirensen
Summary: Hina gets the bright idea to have a Christmas party, and Lisa is dragged along for the ride.





	Boppin' Bells

**Author's Note:**

> slides in with a secret santa gift
> 
> this is for @hiikawas, for the twitter bandori secret santa! i hope you like it! 
> 
> apologies in advance if i messed up on hina's catchphrase, i don't play the english version

It begins with a harmless idea.

 

“Let’s have a Christmas party!”

 

It’s a comment that comes seemingly out of nowhere during their lunch break together. Lisa has to double-check that she heard that correctly. “What’s with that, all of a sudden?” She holds out a cookie.

 

Hina leans forward and bites the cookie out of her hand. “Well, I know we’re having Kokoro-chan’s big party on the 25th, but Christmas parties are totally zappin’ so the more the merrier, right?” She swallows the cookie before continuing. “It can be, like, a Christmas Eve party! Besides, all our band friends are going to Kokoro-chan’s place, but what about the rest of Haneoka?”

 

“Hmm, I guess that makes sense… But where would we have it? And how would we get everything together? There’s only a week until Christmas.”

 

“We’ll have it here! And I can get help!”

 

Lisa’s smile twitches for just a moment. “You remember what happened last time we tried to do something festive at school, right?”

 

Hina pouts. “We totally had that fire under control! And I definitely asked.”

 

She definitely _did_ ask, but in her own difficult-to-understand Hina way, Lisa wants to point out, but she holds her tongue. “Maybe if it’s a small party... but you have to properly ask the student council, okay?”

 

“Okay!” Hina hops up out of her chair. “This’ll be the best Christmas Eve party ever!”

 

Lisa laughs. “I leave it to you, Hina. Remember to finish your lunch first, though~”

 

* * *

 

 

“...And that’s the plan. What do you think, Kaoru-kun? Pretty boppin’, right?”

 

Kaoru hums thoughtfully. “A Christmas Eve party, to be handled in the hallowed halls of Haneoka, planned by you. To think, a fellow arbiter of smiles found her way to the same ground as yours truly… How wonderful!” She ends it with a flourish, arm outstretched to the sky above. “Have you at all considered joining Hello! Happy World, my dear Hina?”

 

Hina shakes her head, wide smile ever-present as she enjoys Kaoru’s many mannerisms. “Sorry, Chisato-chan said I’m never allowed to join you guys. But you’ll still help me plan, right Kaoru-kun?”

 

“Without a doubt! As the Great Bard once said, ‘The more the merrier!’”

 

“He didn’t say that, but I like it!”

 

“You have the backing of both I and the Theater Club. Together, we will make this,” Kaoru wraps her arm around Hina’s shoulder, “the greatest Christmas Eve party ever!”

 

Hina leans into her embrace happily, smiling from ear to ear. Kaoru is so interesting, and always on her side! What a good friend.

 

“...Oh, right!” Hina looks up at Kaoru. “I have one more thing I wanna ask. It’s about Lisachii…”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s three days left to Christmas Eve, and Lisa hasn’t seen hide nor tail of her excitable girlfriend. Every single time she tried to spend time with her, Hina would run off, talking about needing to plan her “boppin’” Christmas Eve party. And every single time she tries to offer her help, Hina brushes her away. It’s weirdly out of character for Hina.

 

She’s seen many students going in and out of the auditorium, including Kaoru and Maya. They’re _probably_ helping her with the set-up, which means the party is _probably_ in there. Hina told her the party’s supposed to be a surprise, but it wouldn’t hurt to take a quick peek…

 

“Oh, Lisa-san!”

 

Lisa jumps out of surprise and quickly turns around.

 

“Ah, whoops… Didn’t mean to scare you.” Tomoe scratches at her cheek, wearing a sheepish grin. “Sorry about that.”

 

Lisa laughs just as sheepishly. “It’s no problem, Tomoe!” She looks down at the large box she’s holding with one hand.

 

Tomoe notices the wandering gaze. “Ah, this?” She lifts it up with ease. ”It’s for Hina’s party.”

 

“Oh, you’re helping her out too…”

 

“Hmm? What’s wrong?”

 

Lisa sighs. “Hina’s been really secretive with her party and… well, I trust her but her not wanting to tell me anything is a bit worrying.”

 

“Ahh.” Tomoe hums in an understanding tone. “I kind of get it. Hina-senpai does have a habit of going overboard without realizing it. But I think she’s doing pretty well with this! You've got all of us kinda being her brakes, you know?”

 

“And I’m glad you’re helping, but…”

 

“Ooh! You’re lonely, right?” Tomoe smiles at Lisa’s light blush. “Unfortunately, Hina-senpai said you’re not allowed to look till the day of. But, I can tell you one thing: It’ll be worth the wait.” She grins. “I’d bet my life on that! Ah, oops.” The box tips a bit, and she uses her free hand to keep it steady.

 

Lisa is still wary, but Tomoe’s enthusiasm is endearing enough to get her to laugh. “Alright, I’ll trust Hina, and you.”

 

“Yeah, just leave it to us! Anyway I gotta get these decorations up to Seta-senpai. I’ll see ya on Christmas Eve, then?”

 

“Yeah, definitely!”

 

The two part ways, with Tomoe entering the auditorium, and Lisa heading back to her classroom. Before she got very far, Tomoe pokes her head out of the door and calls out. “Oh yeah, Lisa-san!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Hina-senpai told me to pass on a message! She said, ‘dress super boppin’ for the party!’ Don’t really get what that means, but she really wants you to know.”

 

Lisa laughs. “I think I get it, thanks!”

 

“No problem!” Tomoe leans back into the auditorium. As the door closes, Lisa hears her yell, “Hey, don’t set those off in here, that’s dangerous!!”

 

...Maybe she should check in on them, but her desire to trust Hina wins. She really hopes it’s not misplaced.

 

* * *

 

 

The day of Christmas Eve happens to be a national holiday, but the school remains open specifically for the rumored “Theater Club Winter Solstice Extravaganza” mentioned only by word of mouth. Lisa already knew it was happening, thanks to Hina being the one planning it. Still, her worries only increase as the day come closer. What exactly is Hina planning, and why is she the only one in their group of friends left in the dark? All through her prep, she finds herself sighing, unsure of what to expect from the party.

 

Her doorbell rings just as she finishes applying her makeup. Quickly, she rushes to answer.

 

Her breath is taken away by Hina, who stands at her doorway, dressed in a sharp dark-blue suit. The moment she sees Lisa, her eyes sparkle and she breaks out into a huge grin, immediately clearing any worries Lisa had about the day. “Great, you got the message!”

 

Lisa looks down at her own clothes, a simple dark-blue dress with light-blue accents.

 

“And we’re matching! I knew you’d choose something really boppin’!” She eagerly takes Lisa’s hand. “C’mon, we’re gonna be late to the party!”

 

As they walk towards the school, Lisa notices other girls their age, all wearing formal clothing. How in the world did Hina coordinate everyone, especially on a rumor? Unless… there’s no way they were able to get the entire school to keep a secret from her?!

 

Eventually, they arrive at the double-doors leading to the auditorium. Hina steps forward, grabbing one of the handles. She clears her throat.

 

“Merry Christmas Eve, Lisachii~!” She opens the door and, for the second time today, Lisa is left speechless at the sight before her.

 

It’s as if they stepped through a portal. The entire auditorium is covered in Christmas decorations, from trees and lights to various garlands and even patches of snow?! Above them hangs an impressive chandelier, and below dance her classmates, all in formal wear. It looked just like a fancy gala. And all, as Lisa had to continue to remind herself, in their school!

 

“How…”

 

“Well, I wanted to have a party like I said. But I also wanted to do something romantic, but I’m not too great at that so I asked Kaoru-kun for some ideas, and this is what we got! Do you like it?”

 

“I… I do! A lot, wow, Hina, I…”

 

As if on cue, a dashing prince arrives in a dark red suit. Well, it would be a dashing prince, if Kaoru wasn’t also wearing a Christmas hat and a white beard on top of it. It’s hard not to laugh at the completely opposite moods Kaoru has on display.

 

“Ah, I see the princess of our Winter Solstice Gala has arrived! A wonderful display, is it not? I truly feel the fleeting spirit of Christmas here among us.”

 

“You did great, Kaoru!” Lisa exclaims. “How did you get all of this?”

 

“The great and wise Nicholas is a saint with tremendous power,” she gestures to herself, with a bravado that only Kaoru Seta can deliver convincingly. “and asking for a gala such as this took but only a plea for one as powerful as he. Though special thanks should go to a very special elf who only wishes to make the world happy! Ah, what a glorious elf she is!”

 

“Yeah, Kokoro-chan let us borrow some stuff from her party!”

 

Lisa is so in awe, she’s not sure where to start, either with the party or with showing her thanks.

 

Hina, however, is on top of it. She grins at Kaoru, who takes her leave. She then takes Lisa’s hand in her own and looks up.

 

Hanging above them on the doorframe is a small plant. Lisa is only given a moment to remember what that means when Hina leans forward and presses her lips to hers.

 

Around them, they hear the sudden gasps and something going off outside… fireworks? It doesn’t matter to Lisa at the moment, as she fully takes in the softness of Hina’s lips. The kiss feels like it lasts an eternity, but they do separate eventually. Lisa suddenly wraps her arms around Hina and buries her face into Hina’s shoulder.

 

“Dummy… That was my first kiss!”

 

Hina sounds confused. “Sorry, did you not like it? Kaoru-kun said first kisses should be special. We even got fireworks…”

 

Lisa shakes her head. “No, I loved it!” It’s so overly romantic, and corny, and oh dear god she loved it!

 

Lisa feels arms wrap around her. “Yaaay! I’m glad! I love you, Lisachii! And Merry Christmas!”

 

Lisa tightens her hug and nods. “Mmm… I love you too, Hina. Merry Christmas.”


End file.
